


ょうのよう

by everyshootingstar



Series: Porn AU [3]
Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: The click of a camera’s shutter draws him out of the light doze he’d fallen into and he shifts, the sheet falling around his waist as his eyes flutter open—there’s another click, and he turns his head to the side, blinks a couple times to clear the blurriness before,ah yes.“Omar,” Adam mumbles with a little smile, watching as the other man lifts his camera again, snapping another photo. “Stop, I look like a mess,” he whines, lifting a hand in a poor attempt at blocking the lens.





	ょうのよう

**Author's Note:**

> henlo, i have returned this 2019 with the porn au
> 
> uhhhhhhhh as far as it goes, it's porn, as with all porn au, there is very little plot; there's a bit at the end that's Not Scene. 
> 
> the stuff in this bit is your basic "love making" i guess, some light D/s because I can't help myself, but nothing too bad! All in all it's supposed to be nice and gentle. 
> 
> title is from l'arc-en-ciel's [taste of love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UVEWMsPvok) because i've been listening to 90s l'arc for _days_ now
> 
> you can tumble with me @ [shdowhaus](https://shdowhaus.tumblr.com)

The click of a camera’s shutter draws him out of the light doze he’d fallen into and he shifts, the sheet falling around his waist as his eyes flutter open—there’s another click, and he turns his head to the side, blinks a couple times to clear the blurriness before, _ah yes._

“Omar,” Adam mumbles with a little smile, watching as the other man lifts his camera again, snapping another photo. “ _Stop,_ I look like a mess,” he whines, lifting a hand in a poor attempt at blocking the lens.

Omar doesn’t say anything, just snaps another photo before moving over to the bed, letting his camera hang around his neck as he leans over, one hand cupping Adam’s jaw as he presses their lips together in a chaste, sweet kiss.

“Hello to you too,” Adam mumbles a bit dumbly and Omar laughs, pulling back so he can snap a photo of Adam’s face. “You’ve got to stop that,” he says, cheeks flushing with color as he turns his head, pressing his face into the pillow.

Omar just hums, pulls back even more to take several more photos, “Why would I do that?” he asks finally, amused at Adam’s attempts of hiding his face.

“You don’t get enough taking pictures when you’re shooting all those models you work with?” Adam asks him, finally looking up at Omar.

He pretends to think about it for a moment before shaking his head, “They’re just models, they’re not my boyfriend.” He pauses, taking a moment to admire the way Adam’s stretched out on the bed, chest bare from where he’d fallen asleep after his shower. “They may be professionals, but the camera absolutely _loves_ you.”

Adam throws his arm over his face, flush deepening, spreading down his throat and chest, “Uh huh,” he says. “I think, the one behind the camera just likes taking photos of me when I’m naked.”

Omar laughs at that, sets a shot up and takes another photo, “Also that.” He concedes, “You’re definitely my favorite subject to shoot.”

That draws a pout to Adam’s lips, “You could be in bed with me,” he says. “With your _boyfriend_ , and yet you’re there, with your camera instead.”

“Adorable,” Omar says, and when Adam feels the bed dip, he lifts his arm enough to peer under it, “Are you jealous that I’m touching my camera at not you?”

Adam makes a noise and covers his face again, ignoring the way the bed dips even more when Omar comes to settle over him, the weight of his camera resting on his chest, “Adam,” he murmurs, gentle and patient and Adam slowly uncovers his face, peers up at Omar.

“Hey,” Omar says with a little smile. “You know you’re my favorite no matter what,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss Adam softly, longer than the first time, and Adam’s hands come up, fisting in Omar’s shirt, keeping him close.

When they break apart finally, Adam’s panting softly, eyes still closed as he flexes upwards, half-hard dick pressing against Omar’s.

“You’re so beautiful,” Omar whispers into his cheek, murmuring it again as he kisses his way down Adam’s jaw, his throat. “So beautiful and all mine.”

There’s a casual possessiveness in Omar’s voice that makes Adam shiver, almost as much as the way he digs his teeth into the hinge of his jaw does.

“ _Omar_ ,” Adam whispers, voice catching as he lifts a hand, cupping the back of his head, keeping him there, “Don’t stop,” he mumbles, tilting his head back more.

Adam feels the smile against his skin, hears Omar murmur something before there’s teeth against him again, lips against his skin, a steady pressure as he sucks a mark there, something Adam’ll surely end up pressing his fingers into later when he’s alone.

Omar pulls back eventually, surveying the bruise just under the ridge of his jaw, uses a gentle finger to tilt Adam’s head back further, “Stay,” he murmurs, gentle yet firm and then there’s silence for a moment before the soft click of a camera shutter. “ _Perfect._ ”

“You’re going to have to show me that,” Adam says when he’s able to speak again, voice shaking, “You’re going to have to show me all of them.” His fingers slip helplessly at Omar’s shirt, “Take this off, I want to _feel_ you.”

He goes easily, sitting back on Adam’s thighs as he tugs his shirt off, setting his camera on the bed beside them before leaning back over to kiss Adam again, sighing into his mouth as Adam’s palms fan out against his back, rubbing upwards.

“You are so hot,” Adam mumbles against his mouth. “I love everything about you. I love _you_ ,” he breathes out, pulling away from the kiss, staring up at Omar with hazy eyes.

Omar’s smiling down at him and Adam’s eyes flutter shut as a warm palm rests against his cheek, thumb tracing the curve slowly, “You’re so beautiful,” he says, voice full of adoration.

Adam exhales softly, turning his face into his palm, pressing a kiss to the center of it, “ _I want you_ ,” he whispers the words against Omar’s skin, scraping his teeth along the tender skin under his mouth. “ _Please_.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath, Omar, and then his head’s being tilted again, lips against his once more, insistent but soft, weight pressing him down into the bed.

Adam pulls away from the kiss, one hand tangling in Omar’s hair, “We haven’t in _days_ ,” he murmurs, voice almost petulant as he looks up at him. “You _promised_ ,” he teases, brushing his lips against Omar’s.

“You’re quite bossy,” Omar mumbles, nudging Adam’s head to the side so he can nuzzle along his jaw. “What if I’m tired,” he whispers even as he grinds down against Adam’s thigh, “I’ve been working all _day_ ,” he says, mouthing at the bruise he’d left behind earlier. “You’ve been _laying_ here all day.”

He makes a noise, tugs at Omar’s hair until he comes back up for another kiss, Omar’s hand coming up to rest against his neck, thumb dragging slowly down the center of his throat as the kiss grows messier, frantic, Adam’s nails digging into Omar’s shoulders.

“Tell me what you want,” Omar whispers, pulling away from the kiss, settling his palm over Adam’s throat, “Can you tell me, baby?” he murmurs, Adam’s hand coming up to grab Omar’s wrist, trying to get him to press down harder.

“Fuck me,” Adam says, there’s a slight tremor in his voice, a curl of want as he tilts his head back, baring his throat more, pushing up into Omar’s touch. “I want you to _own_ me.”

Omar presses an open-mouthed kiss to Adam’s jaw, “I already own you,” he murmurs, casual, pressing his fingers down tighter. “You’re _mine_ , Adam.” 

A punched-out groan leaves Adam’s mouth, eyes squeezing shut as he plants his feet on the bed, cradling Omar’s hips between his legs—pressing them together _deliciously_. “Omar, _please_ ,” he mumbles and digs his heels into the sheets under him as his hands go down to fumble with Omar’s belt uselessly.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Adam whispers, voice heavy, “Came up here to try and sleep earlier but spent a _while_ jerking off, _touching_ myself while thinking about you.” He gropes around for Omar’s free hand, nudging it down under the sheet, whining when their fingers accidentally touch his dick, hard and desperate for attention; but they skirt further down, between his legs until Omar makes a noise, something between pleased and shocked, the sound turning into a low hum when two fingers sink into Adam with little issue.

“Oh baby,” Omar mumbles, one hand between his legs, the other against Adam’s throat, “Oh _honey_ ,” he repeats, curling his fingers and making Adam gasp and unable to rock up into the sensation without increasing the pressure against his throat. “Look at you, so fucking _pretty_ ,” he mumbles, dirty little praises slipping out.

“Omar, _please_ ,” Adam begs, voice going pitchy, breathless. “ _Please_ , I need you so bad.” He whispers, digging his heels into the bed, arching, “ _Please_ baby,” he mumbles, “ _Pleasepleaseplease_ I need you,” he forces out, getting worked up more as he grinds down against Omar’s fingers.

Omar lets him, watches him with dark, hungry eyes for a few moments, digging his nails into the soft skin of Adam’s throat; feeling the wobbly gasp vibrate under his palm; and then, _then_ he’s pulling away, slipping off the bed, ignoring Adam’s whine, the hand that reaches out for him.

“Omar, baby, _Omar_ , where are you going?” Adam asks, scrambling to push himself up on shaky arms, chest heaving a little as he watches Omar stand by the foot of the bed, undoing his belt, “I can do that for you—“

“—Adam,” Omar cuts him off, “Calm down,” he says gently, “I want you to lay back and relax, okay? You trust me right? Trust me to make you feel good, baby?”

Adam nods a bit dumbly as he watches Omar slowly pull his belt off, dropping it onto the carpeted floor with a muted thump, fingers going to work open the button and zip on his jeans next, “Then let me get undressed, I want you to make yourself comfortable, baby. Get rid of the sheet now, I want to _see_ you.”

As he says that, Adam hurries to lay back on the pillows, kicking the sheet off, squirming around for a moment before he wedges a pillow under his hips, heels dug into the bed as he waits.

Omar’s naked soon after, standing there, at the foot of the bed, admiring him, stretched out over the sheets, “Oh baby, look at you,” he whispers, voice rough. “You’re so pretty. So ready for me…” he trails off, stepping closer so he can kneel on the end of the bed, “You must have missed me a lot to go ahead and get yourself ready for me. I know how much you prefer me fingering you.” He murmurs, moving closer, “How much you prefer me touching you.” He finishes as he comes to kneel between Adam’s spread thighs.

Adam presses his head back into the pillows, staring down at Omar from under his lashes, “I missed you so much,” he whispers, licking his lips. “Missed you so much, Omar.”

Omar smiles up at him, encouraging, sweet as he rests a hand on Adam’s thigh, “Who do you belong to, baby?” he asks, running his thumb over the soft skin there, “Who makes you feel good?”

Adam swallows, spreading his legs wider as Omar moves closer, “You,” he mumbles, words catching a bit as Omar settles close, hand sliding higher up his thigh. “I belong to you, you make me feel good,” he whispers, “I’m _yours_.”

A pleased, low hum leaves Omar as he leans over, digs his nails into Adam’s inner thigh, “That’s right,” he murmurs, brushing his lips over Adam’s jaw, “You’re mine baby. All mine. And that means _I’m_ the only one allowed to touch you,” he murmurs, digging his nails in harder, Adam gasping sharply under him. “Though, I do appreciate you taking the time to get yourself ready,” he adds, “Don’t do it again, baby. Or I’ll leave you to yourself next time.”

Adam whines quietly, wrapping his arm around Omar’s shoulders, “I won’t do it again,” he mumbles, tilting his head back. “I’ll be good, I promise,” he mumbles, shuddering when Omar stops digging his nails into his thigh, instead, presses two fingers into him again. “Oh my _god_ ,” he whispers, squeezing his eyes closed. “ _Omar_.”

Omar shushes Adam, presses several kisses against his throat, “I’ve got you, baby,” he whispers the promise into his skin, shifting closer, fingers curling a few times in Adam before he pulls them out, drawing Adam into a slow, distracting kiss while he fishes the lube out from under the pillows by his head.

Adam digs his heels into the bed, holds Omar tighter as he feels his lover shift against him, a soft click and then the slick head of Omar’s dick pressing against his hole, catching for a moment before sliding inside slowly—he moans, low and punched out, muffled in the kiss but Omar doesn’t let up, keeps pushing forward, keeps kissing him until he’s turning away, breathing heavily.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he gasps out, one hand fisted in the sheets beside him as he arches up once Omar’s fully inside him. “Omar, _god_ , baby, I _can’t_.” he babbles out, nails leaving crescent marks in Omar’s skin.

Omar shushes him, presses comforting kisses to Adam’s jaw and cheek as he sits there, still, letting Adam calm down, waits until his shaking’s subsided before he starts moving—pulling out slowly before pressing back in deep, Adam gasping his name as he holds him close.

Adam’s eyes flutter closed, a shudder running through his body as Omar grinds into him slowly, mouthing along his throat—he feels weightless, lax, Omar’s weight a comforting presence between his legs, against his front, one of Omar’s hands resting against the side of his throat, keeping him _there_.

“ _Omar_ ,” Adam whispers with a sob when Omar’s movements come to a slow halt, hips pressed against his ass snugly, “ _Please don’t stop_ ,” he begs quietly, shifting under him.

Omar just shushes him again, presses one last kiss to Adam’s throat as he pulls back, one hand staying on Adam’s chest, “I’m not leaving you,” he promises, moving to sit by Adam’s head, back against the headboard, propped up against the pillows. “Come here, baby,” he murmurs, guiding Adam into his lap until his lover’s sprawled over his thighs, sinking down onto his dick again.

“That’s it,” Omar whispers, pulling Adam close, cradling his cheek with one hand, the other coaxing Adam’s hips to move in slow, tight circles. “Take what you need, beautiful,” he whispers, hand sliding down to rest against Adam’s throat again as his other pulls him closer by the small of his back.

Adam makes a punched out sound, eyes closing again as he sinks into the movements, grinding his hips down, Omar’s dick pressed against his prostate with every movement—the hand at his throat offering little pressure, making him feel light headed.

Omar hisses softly as Adam clenches around him, but he doesn’t move, let’s Adam take what he wants, what he _needs_ until Adam’s gasping softly, begging for Omar to do _something more—_ he doesn’t offer to touch Adam’s dick, instead, he shifts under him, working his hips up into Adam as Adam grinds down against him, thumb pressing into the side of his throat until Adam’s gasping and shakingshakingshaking apart in Omar’s arms, dick twitching between their stomachs.

It doesn’t take much more than that, a deep kiss, more pressure against Adam’s throat, Omar _stealing_ the breath from him and then Adam’s _coming_ with an almost pained moan, tightening around Omar almost _too tight_.

“ _Fuckmefuckmefuckme_ ,” Adam’s whispering over and over as he’s coming down and Omar’s never been able to say no to him when he’s begging so _pretty_ , and, as if taken by something _desperate_ , Omar’s pushing himself up and pressing Adam down into the bed, hooking Adam’s thigh over his arm as he fucks into him.

Adam _shouts,_ arching up off the bed as Omar sets an almost brutal pace, stealing whatever breath he’d managed to get back in one fell swoop.

Omar’s too on the edge to keep it up, his rhythm faltering as he hides his face in Adam’s neck, mouth worrying the skin over his pulse—and then he’s coming, biting almost _too_ hard; Adam’s fingers tight in his hair.

“I love you,” Adam whispers as Omar lets his leg rest on the bed again, but he doesn’t move away, stays pressed against Adam, whispering soft words of love against the bruise his teeth had left behind.

==

“Oh Jesus,” Adam hisses as Omar pulls back, dicking sliding free, “That was…intense,” he adds on, still laying against the bed where Omar had put him. “I don’t think I can move,” he continues as a shadow covers him.

“Luckily that’s your last scene for today, huh?” Matt asks teasingly, passing wipes and a bottle of water over to Omar. “I think we managed to get it all done in one shot, but I’ll have one of the guys check over it real quick before we start packing up. Just in case.”

Omar moves to clean Adam up first, nudging his leg up, “You need a shot of this?” he asks Matt, motioning to where come is leaking slowly out of Adam. “Before I get rid of it, I mean.”

Matt thinks for a minute, “Not a video shot,” he says, and then moves around the bed, grabbing the camera that’d been knocked around during the shoot, “A couple of stills though, maybe. Extra stills, we’re going to release the pictures you took during the video, of course.” 

Omar hums softly, taking the camera from Matt, letting Adam prop his foot against his shoulder as he focuses on snapping a couple of photos, and then he moves back, snapping a few more of Adam laid out on the bed, come on his stomach.

“I feel like I’m being objectified,” Adam says, voice teasing. “How do I know you’re not going to add these photos to your personal spank bank, Peake?”

Matt laughs quietly, “Oh, I plan to do that too,” he says. “But, people _adore_ you, and how you look after being fucked.”

Adam opens his mouth to say something but is cut off when Omar starts cleaning him up gently, eyes fluttering closed, “Careful,” he says, voice soft, airy, “I might get hard again if you keep that up.”

Omar glances up at him and then over at Matt, the two of them sharing a smile. “You’re insatiable.” He says.

Adam hums softly, arching a bit under Omar’s gentle touch. “Not gonna deny that.”

Matt moves to sit by Adam’s head, leaning over to press a kiss to his mouth, “No funny business until we figure out if we need to do any backup shots,” he murmurs firmly against his lips.

“Yessir,” Adam mumbles, only half joking this time, shivering when Omar spends a little too long wiping up around his dick.

Matt pulls back, pressing a bottle of water to Adam’s face, “Drink,” he says, once Omar’s done cleaning him up.

Adam hums softly and pushes himself up half way, propping his upper body against Matt’s as he takes the bottle of water, drinking from it obediently.

A smile, “Good boy,” Matt mumbles, brushing his thumb over Adam’s jaw, over one of the light marks Omar had left behind, making Adam shiver and whine quietly.

“Come home with us,” Matt says eventually, looking up at Omar. “When we’re done here, we can go get dinner and then see where the night takes us.”

Omar moves closer, seating himself on Adam’s other side as his hand comes out to brush his fingertips against Adam’s skin, “Sure,” he says. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
